headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Purfleet
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = Europe | country = England | state = | county = Essex | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Carfax Abbey; Seward Sanitarium | 1st = }} Purfleet is a town in the county of Essex in England. It is part of the Thurrock unitary authority, located outside the Greater London area. In fiction, Purfleet was a primary setting in film adaptations of Bram Stoker's 1897 novel, Dracula. Two locales that were important to the narrative, the Seward Sanitarium and Carfax Abbey, were both located in Purfleet, and lied adjacent to one another. The Sanitarum was the base of operations for the character of Doctor Seward, whose most infamous patient was the insect-eating maniac, Renfield. Carfax Abbey was the property purchased by Transylvanian nobleman, Count Dracula, and it was here that he brought his seduced captive, Mina Murray. Points of Interest ; Carfax Abbey: Carfax Abbey is a fictional residence that features prominently in the Dracula multimedia franchise. It was a key setting utilized in Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula and has appeared in several film adaptations of Stoker's book, beginning with the 1931 Universal Pictures film classic, Dracula. Carfax has also appeared in Universal's Spanish release of Drácula by director George Melford as well as making a brief appearance in the beginning of the 1936 sequel, Dracula's Daughter. Carfax Abbey has also appeared in the 1979 adaptation of Dracula by director John Badham as well as Francis Ford Coppola's stylish Gothic interpretation in 1992, which is aptly named, [[Dracula (1992)|Bram Stoker's Dracula]]. Carfax Abbey was a large estate located in the town of Purfleet in the county of Essex, adjacent to the Seward Sanitarium. ; Seward Sanitarium: The Seward Sanitarium is a fictional mental health facility that features prominently in the Dracula multimedia franchise. It was a key setting utilized in Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula and has appeared in several film adaptations of Stoker's book, beginning with the 1931 Universal Pictures film classic, Dracula. Also known as Seward's Sanitarium, it has also appeared in Universal's Spanish release of Drácula by director George Melford as well as the 1979 adaptation of Dracula by director John Badham and Francis Ford Coppola's stylish Gothic interpretation in 1992, which is aptly named, [[Dracula (1992)|Bram Stoker's Dracula]]. The Seward Sanitarium is a lunatic asylum that is located in the town of Purfleet in the county of Essex and lies adjacent to the Gothic estate known as Carfax Abbey. The asylum was founded and managed by Doctor Seward in the latter half of the 19th century. One of his most infamous patients was a deranged insect-eating madman named Renfield who, unbeknownst to Doctor Seward at the time, was the hapless slave of the vampire known as Dracula. Films that take place in * Count Dracula * Drácula * Dracula (1931) * Drácula (1931) * Dracula (1979) * Dracula (1992) * Dracula's Daughter (1936) Comics take place in * Dracula Lives! 10 * Dracula Lives! 11 * Marvel Classics Comics 9 Books that take place in Characters from People who were born in People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:England